


meant to be dirty

by flyingthesky



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, and also there's sex i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: "Such a good boy, Brendon, unlike Michael, who dirties things that aren't his. Michael, do you have anything to say?""I'm not sorry," Michael says, defiant, "he's meant to be dirtied."
Relationships: William Beckett/Mike Carden/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 1





	meant to be dirty

Brendon is tied to the bed, pale and gorgeous against the dark satin sheets, and William runs a hand along his chest. There are dark marks on his stomach and William traces a finger over them before looking up to Brendon.

"Who marked you? These aren't my doing."

There's silence for a moment, Brendon biting his lip and unsure if he's actually supposed to answer. William grabs his chin and forces Brendon to look at him.

" _Tell me, Brendon._ "

"Michael," Brendon chokes out, "Michael marked me."

William pushes Brendon's face away, and Brendon's eyes are closed shut. He expects some kind of punishment, William can tell, but that's not what William is going to do. No, it isn't Brendon that's at fault here, it's Michael. Michael is the one who needs to be punished.

"Look at me."

At the command, Brendon's eye fly open and he looks directly at William. William runs a hand along Brendon's face and smiles at him. He can see the confusion in Brendon's eyes, but Brendon is good. He doesn't say anything, doesn't ask why William isn't punishing him.

"You are going to stay right here," William says quietly, "you are going to stay here and I'm going to go get Michael. I'll be right back, okay?"

Brendon nods and William presses a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving. He knows exactly where Michael is, has always been able to tell where Michael is, and William goes to him. Michael is in the sitting room, pretending to read a book, and William clears his throat. Michael looks up.

"Michael," William says, " _come to me._ "

Michael struggles against the command for a second before he gives in and stands up, walking over to William. Once Michael is standing in front of him, William runs a hand along his face before slapping him.

"Follow me."

Without meeting William's eyes, Michael follows as William walks back to his bedroom, where Brendon is still waiting. When they walk into the room, Brendon looks up, eyes shifting between William and Michael. William walks over to Brendon, smiling.

"Such a good boy, Brendon, unlike Michael, who dirties things that aren't his. Michael, do you have anything to say?"

"I'm not sorry," Michael says, defiant, "he's meant to be dirtied."

"Oh I know." William laughs. "But he's mine, not yours."

Michael smirks. "I know. What are you going to do about it?"

It dawns on William then that Michael didn't mark Brendon out of jealousy, but for attention. William smiles then, and turns to Brendon.

"Brendon, are you hungry?"

Brendon blinks, but nods. William figured as much, knowing that Brendon hadn't fed in two or three days. He turns to Michael and waves a hand, indicating that Michael should let Brendon feed from him. Michael glares, but obeys. He climbs onto the bed, straddling Brendon and leaning down to offer his neck to Brendon, who glances over to William before biting down and sucking. Brendon is neat and tidy, only taking four or five mouthfuls before licking the wound closed. Michael pulls away slowly, unsteady from the blood loss, and William turns Brendon's face toward him and kisses him, tasting Michael on his tongue. He bites down on Brendon's lip hard enough to draw blood and takes a tiny bit, barely more than a drop, before he licks the wound closed. Brendon's lips are red and abused when William pulls away, and he likes that.

"Michael," William commands, "you're going to ride Brendon. He's allowed to drink from you while you do, and I'm going to get you ready."

William can see that Michael isn't happy with the order, but sheds his clothes quickly and waits. William comes behind him and noses his neck right where Brendon bit. He grazes his teeth over it, but doesn't bite. Instead, he shoves two fingers into Michael without warning. Michael tenses, but breathes deeply and relaxes a little. Like that, William is able to move his fingers, and it must hurt. It must hurt, but Michael takes it, open for William even as he adds a third finger. William is quick and almost clinical about it before releasing Michael, who stumbles over to the bed and stays there for a moment before climbing up and lining up Brendon's cock. He sinks down slowly, and William remembers. Remembers Michael staring down at him, eyes too open and too trusting, remembers the taste of Michael's blood rushing over his tongue.

Brendon bucks up, and Michael's eyes flutter shut before he leans down enough that Brendon can reach his neck. Brendon nuzzles it for a moment and licks over the mark of earlier before biting down just next to it. William watches them, watches Brendon drink, and he smiles. They both belong to him so completely, so wholly, and he likes that. Like that they're so opposite, Michael trying to maintain a facade of resistance and Brendon, beautiful Brendon, giving over so completely.

The room is filled with moans, and even though they're noises William has heard a thousand times before, he can't separate Michael from Brendon. He isn't even sure who comes first, though he keeps his eyes on them the entire time, making sure Brendon doesn't drink too much from Michael, because Brendon bites down on Michael's shoulder and forgets to be neat. The blood flows and stains Brendon's mouth, Michael's shoulder, as William watches. Brendon pulls away and starts to lick it up, but William pulls his mouth away and cleans the wound himself. Michael whimpers, probably oversensitive and light-headed, but William is firm.

When he finishes, he locks eyes with Michael and kisses him, fierce and controlling. Michael is like putty in his arms and William thinks that no matter how many times it happens, he will never stop loving it.


End file.
